The Heathens
by LittleMissSunshine.x0
Summary: Bella is an atheist with a fancy for illegal activities. She gets sent to Forks and meets Jasper. Together they are ostracized by the profoundly religious community. What happens when she gets paired with Edward, the epitome of religious, for a project?
1. It's Only Comfort Calling Late

_**Okay, so I started a story many, many months ago, but I read it and I absolutely HATED it. Therefore, I deleted it and started another story. As I'm writing this, I realize that I like writing about really dark stuff and illegal activities. But, that's fine. It's life, ya know? ANYWAY, I really like where this story is going in my head. I suppose you all will just have to read this story and decide if you like where it is going as well. It is Edward and Bella, in case you begin to wonder as you read. Please, read and review. OH and I've decided to put the song first. It's "On My Own" by Three Days Grace. (And for this song just picture the "she" as Renee and it works.) Enjoy- I hope.**_

I walk alone  
Think of home  
Memories of long ago  
No one knows I lost my soul long ago

I dropped my bags on the front porch, the noise reverberating angrily against the absolute silence of Forks. The taxi drove off, leaving me to my silence. I took a moment to survey my surroundings. I felt like I was inside a massive green house. Every fucking thing was green. It was just row upon rows of completely green trees. I mean, where were the trunks?

I sighed. This was going to be a long year. Damn Renee and her stupid husband, Phil. Phil was a disgusting piece of trash, pervert and Renee was just full of shit. I hated them both with whatever small bits were left of my soul.

I turned and knocked on the door. No one answered the door. I tried again, louder. "Charlie!" I yelled angrily. When he didn't answer, I pulled out my piece of crap cell phone. "Renee, what the hell? Charlie isn't here!"

I could practically hear her rolling her eyes. The woman loathed me. I was a liar and nuisance. Well, I'm sorry you got knocked up. It's totally all my fault. She should have just done us both a favor and aborted me.

She told me where Charlie used to hide his spare key, so that's where I checked. Upon hearing that the key was, indeed, still in the same place, Renee proceeded to call Charlie a stupid oaf.

I let myself into the house. There wasn't a whole lot to the house, just basic furniture and a few pictures. I checked out the fridge, feeling beyond hungry. I refused to eat that shitty airport/airplane food. No way in hell. All of it is riddled with disease and nastiness. So, naturally, it's been a while since I've eaten. But there was nothing in the fridge but a few beers and some leftover takeout. I would have had a beer, but the only type he had was something I'd never heard of. Probably some cheap, Forks off-brand. No thank you.

After the food-finding fail, I headed upstairs to check that out. The first bedroom's floor was covered in clothes and smelled like aftershave. I assumed that room was Charlie's, so I headed to the second door. It was the bathroom. It was clean enough, but I was still horrified about the idea of sharing a bathroom with Charlie. The final door was for my room. It consisted of a bed, a rocking chair and a desk with an ancient computer and phone on top.

I tossed my bag onto the bed and went back outside. I vaguely remembered passing a diner on way my in, so I walked in that general direction.

It took me about thirty minutes to get there and not a single damn car passed me on my way. If it weren't for the few cars parked in the lot of the diner, I would have thought the stupid town was completely empty.

A blonde guy about my age was sitting at the bar and an older couple was seated at a booth in the corner. I took a seat at the bar next to the blonde guy. His shaggy hair hung in his blue eyes, but I could see enough to tell he was extremely attractive.

"Hey." I said simply.

He simply nodded in response, but eyed for a moment or two. "I'm Jasper." He finally spoke.

I smirked. "Interesting name."

A tall, extremely tan boy came up to me. You could see the guy was ripped, even through his shirt. Maybe Forks wouldn't be so bad after all if all the guys were as yummy as these two. "Welcome to La Push Diner. Can I take your order?"

"I'll have a cheeseburger with just ketchup please. And could you maybe harass the cook a little so he goes fast. I'm practically dying right now." I patted my grumbling tummy for emphasis.

He laughed. "Anything else? A drink, maybe?"

"Oh! Yeah, I'll have a diet coke. Thanks, skipper." I grinned at him.

The waiter shook his head as he walked away chuckling. I turned back to Jasper. "So, do you go to Forks High?"

He nodded. "Do you? I've never seen you before, and that doesn't really happen too much around here."

"Unfortunately, I will be a member of the Forks High student body tomorrow." I sighed. "This place seems so damn boring. How the hell do you people cope? Please tell me there are some decent parties."

He smiled wryly. "Oh babe, you're in a town full of religious bible thumpers. There are zero parties."

I felt my whole face dropped. I was in fucking hell. I groaned with my head in my heads.

He chuckled. "Unless you know the right people."

I peeked up, only slightly hopeful. This kid was messing with me. "Damn it, Jasper. Don't be cryptic." I sounded almost pleading as my arm gripped his. I'm sure I looked about as crazy as I felt.

He let out a loud guffaw. "Sorry… Wait, what's your name? You never told me."

"My name is Bella and Bella really needs to do something to take the edge off."

"What's wrong with you?" Instantly the conversation headed in a really dark direction that I certainly did not want to get into. His eyes searched my face, but it wasn't in a pushy way liked I expected from a Podunk, country nobody with nothing better to do than get in everyone's business. He seemed genuine.

"A whole lot of shit that I'd rather not burden you with." I said in a clipped tone, effectively ending the conversation. This was so not open for discussion.

"Fine, I respect your privacy. But how about after you finish your burger, I'll help you out?" He grinned at me.

I got a small rush from the way he grinned at me. He was beautiful.

"Okay." I nodded and just in time, the waiter appeared with my burger and soda.

"Was that fast enough for you?" The waiter asked, flashing me a brilliant white smile.

I nodded eagerly, grabbing my burger. "You must be great at harassment. Thank you!" And that was all I said before digging right in. I let out a small moan. God, food is heavenly.

"Hungry?" Jasper asked, almost disgusted. I didn't care. I knew I was skinny. I could eat all the damn burgers I wanted.

I just rolled my eyes, ignoring him. I stopped only for small sips of my soda and was soon finished with my burger. I leaned back and rubbed my tummy appreciatively. "That was good."

"You eat like a starving child in Africa." Jasper said, once again commentating unnecessarily.

I just gave him the finger. He laughed.

"I just got here from Arizona and that's a long ass plane ride. I don't eat food from airports and there is no damn food in my house. This is my last meal until lunch tomorrow at school. So will you kindly _shut up_ and let me savor it?" I grumbled at him.

He held up his hands defensively, trying not to laugh. Yeah, I'm so damned amusing. Laugh it up, Jasper. I was done savoring my meal in silence after about thirty seconds, so Jasper and I headed out. He drove a decent car, a white 2004 Toyota Camry. I had to admit it was better than I was expecting him to drive.

"Do you always get into cars with strangers? I could be crazy." His mouth curled into a devious smile.

"Do you always let strangers into your car with you? I'm definitely crazy." I countered.

"Touché." He nodded with a laugh.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked as Jasper pulled out of the parking lot. I instantly began to fiddle with the radio until I found something worth listening to.

"We're going to my house. Wait, you like The Flaming Lips?" He asked, seeming a little impressed.

I rolled my eyes. "What? Should I like Hannah Montana instead?"

"Nope." He said simply.

We sat in a comfortable silence for the rest of the ride, which wasn't too long. Forks is a small town, after all. His house was a decent bit bigger than mine and made his car look like cheap scrap metal. It was lovely and modern looking.

I complimented Jasper on his house and we headed inside. He didn't waste time showing me around and just headed straight to his room. We passed a perfect looking blonde on the way who gave me a serious death stare. I just glared right back.

"What was up with the blonde chick and her stare down back there?" I asked when we got to his room.

"Oh, that's just my sister Rosalie. Sometimes she has a real stick up her ass. It depends on the day."

"What's today?" I asked, as I looked around his room.

The walls were covered in posters and were even hung on the ceiling in several places. The collection was vast- Dance Gavin Dance, Bob Marley, the Beatles, Dispatch, Coldplay, Beastie Boys, Chiodos, Escape the Fate, The Shins, Incubus, Kings of Leon, Marilyn Manson, Avenged Sevenfold, MGMT, Nirvana, Muse, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Tool, Scary Kids Scaring Kids- the list goes on. And over half of them were signed. I was so jealous. Jasper and I had the same taste in music- random. Varying from alternative to indie to rock and screamo.

"Sunday- my mom made us go to church." He said while rummaging around in his computer desk.

"You don't seem to pissed off about it." I noted.

"Yeah, well I don't have a stick up my ass or have to pretend to believe that crap. I made a point long ago that my views differ from the rest of this stupid place, but Rosalie wasn't so smart. She said she'd rather pretend and have friends, then be able to sleep in church like I do." He shrugged and went back to his searching.

"So you don't have friends then?" I asked, feeling sympathetic for the beautiful stranger.

"No, I do… sort of. There's this guy Emmett that doesn't care if he's seen talking to the heathen. He's cool." His voice came out muffled as he stuck his head into the crevices of a cabinet he'd been searching.

I grimaced. "Do you guys ever hang out?"

"Nope. We participate in very different activities." He said with a little smirk, holding up an adorable elephant bowl.

I couldn't stop the elated grin from taking up my whole face. This was just what I needed. "Don't worry, I love your activities. I would definitely hang out with you."

"If you hang out with me, you won't make any other friends." He said with a frown.

I instantly felt terrible for him. Nobody deserved to be alienated. I shrugged. "I don't need other friends. I'm content right now. Besides, who want a bunch of overly religious whoohas as friends anyway?"

He smiled almost shyly at me and once again I felt a little rush. This boy was adorable.

"You ready to go?" He asked as he stuffed the bowl into his pocket.

I nodded and we both headed back out the same way we came. As we walked silently back to his car, my mind was filled with questions. I wanted to ask them all, but I felt like it might be a little too personal between two perfect strangers.

"So, what's your last name?" He questioned randomly after we'd been on the road for a while.

"Swan. My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I prefer Bella though." I watched in confusion as his jaw dropped and eyes widened.

"You're the chief's daughter?" He asked in alarm.

"Yeah, I guess. I didn't know Charlie was still a chief. I haven't talked to him in years. How is the old man?"

Jasper's gaze flicked back and forth between the road and me for a good minute or two, gaping like a fish the time. Finally, he spoke. "Bella, do you know how much shit I'd get into if Charlie ever found out I was smoking with his daughter? He'd kill me!"

I shook my head. "He'd never find out. Trust me. Charlie doesn't really win Dad of the Year."

"Bella…" He trailed off, uneasy.

"Quit freaking out. It's fine." I commanded. There was no way he was canceling on me.

He took a deep breath and sighed, "fine." But he still seemed hesitant.

I rolled my eyes, but didn't say anything. Pretty soon he would be calm anyway, I thought with a smirk. He pulled into a thin, barely there road that ended after less than a quarter of a mile- definitely sketchy.

"Really? This is where we're smoking?" I joked. To be honest, I really didn't care as long as it got done.

"Oh, shut up. No, we're walking a bit first. I want to show you this place." He pressed his hand lightly to the small of my back and a small thrill went through me.

We walked like that for about five minutes and I wondered idly how much longer we'd be walking for. I wasn't sure I'd be able to handle it once I was stoned. But thankfully he pointed out a spot of light just a bit ahead and informed me that was where we were going to be stopping.

I literally laughed out loud when I saw where we were. It was a _beyond_ sketchy building in a large clearing with crumbling bricks and a bright green moss sporadically covering about half of it. Upon further inspection I noticed a bell at the very top with a cross on it. It was a dilapidated old church. How sacrilegious.

We walked inside and sat down at the altar. If I actually believe in God I'd probably be worried that he'd knock this church right down on top of us for what we were about to do. But I didn't believe in God. There was no way a God could exist and still allow all that shit I'd undeservingly received happen to me.

I shook my head and attempted to clear my dark thoughts. Instead, I focused on watching Jasper light. He was so sexy, even if he did look a bit ridiculous smoking from a elephant bowl. I smiled at him and he attempted to return the gesture while taking a hit. He released the smoke with a lazy smile.

We passed the bowl back and forth and soon had to repack. After the last bowl, I was feeling happy and on top of the world. I laid back with my hands under my head and looked up at the light filtering in through the stained glass window depicting something from the bible and I felt content with where I was in life for the first time in a long time.

"Maybe Forks won't be so bad after all." I mused aloud.

"You say that now, but just wait until everyone at school alienates you. You'll regret choosing to be friends with me." He said, sounding way to melancholy for someone who was high.

"I don't want to be friends with any of them anyway. I'm fine right where I am and if this is how I spend the rest of my year, it's going to be a good year." I smiled reassuringly.

He shook his head. "They'll be mean to you- call you names and such. You don't deserve that it's not too late to back out." I could tell he honestly meant it, although he didn't sound like he would be very happy about it.

"Oh, shut up, Jasper. Quit being a downer. I can handle a little name-calling. I'm not going anywhere, unless you want me to, that is." I offered- though the idea of not being friends with him already made me feel a little blue.

"Not at all. I guess we're stuck with each other then." He grinned and I felt much better.

This beautiful boy wanted to be friends with me, though he would probably change his mind if he really knew anything about my past. I wondered if maybe I should tell him now; give him a chance to leave before he got close to me. But I was selfish. I wouldn't tell him.

Jasper laid down beside me and handed me a bud to his ipod. Together we sat and listened to music for a good hour. I fell asleep a couple of times during the process.

Jasper's phone started ringing, jostling both of us from our relaxing. While he spoke on the phone, I decided to check my phone, only to find that somehow it had turned off. I guess it died- I can't remember the last time I charged it. I had 10 missed calls and several voicemails.

"Isabella Marie Swan, where the hell have you been? I've tried calling and your phone is off!" It continued for another few minutes.

The rest of the voicemails were along the same lines- Charlie pissed off and ranting. I didn't even know he had my number. Maybe he got it from Renee.

I called back the number that I'm assuming is his. "Charlie?" I questioned hesitantly.

"Isabella!" He boomed. Yeah, he was still pissed. "Where the hell are you?"

"I got here and no one was home and I was hungry. So, I walked to some diner to eat and I met this guy named Jasper, so I'm just hanging out with him."

"You had no right to leave this house without my permission. I want you home right now."

Oh, so now he was playing father? "Fine. I'll be home soon."

I hung up, a little bummed that our time was being cut short.

"I guess you have to go then?" Jasper asked. I nodded. "It's ok. I have to go home too."

I sighed. "Damn. I don't want to go to school tomorrow." The idea of spending many hours in a classroom surrounded by people that would most likely hate me just did not sound good.

"Do you want to meet me before school? Maybe partake in a little more illegal activities?" He offered shyly, ducking his head and looking up at me through his long hair.

I grinned excitedly. Tomorrow immediately looked a lot better. "Jasper, you are a god!"

He blushed a little, but it was almost imperceptible. "Thanks, I know."

We exchanged numbers and discussed when he would be picking me up. The whole time I felt an excited, nervous fluttering in my stomach. I felt idiotic, but I couldn't help it.

We left the church together and headed home, still a little buzzed. The ride home was so much shorter than I wanted it to be. I really, really did not want to go home.

As soon as I got to the house, Charlie was on my ass. "Bella, you are still a child and you cannot leave the house without any warning! I had no idea where you were!" He went on and on and I just sat in silence until he ran out of things to say.

"Sorry, Charlie." I apologized, but not really feeling sorry. I just didn't want any animosity already or something to get me put on a short leash. "I didn't have your number and Renee wasn't helpful- you know how she is. It won't happen again. I'll either text you or leave a note or something."

"Thanks." He muttered and then I suppose he had nothing more to say.

"Are there any other rules?" I asked, might as well get everything straight from the get-go.

"Um, we go to church on Sundays." Damn. "Curfew is midnight on the weekends, ten on school days. Don't do anything illegal." He seemed to stop for a moment before adding, "Oh, and no sex or any of that "bases" nonsense."

The list took him a while to articulate. He clearly didn't put much forethought into having a teenage daughter living under his roof. I suppose that wasn't his fault though. Renee only told him that she was sending me to live with him on Friday morning and today was Sunday. That bitch.

I bit my lip to keep from laughing at his rules. I'd already broken one of them and was most likely to break another. Although, I'm sure I could manage his curfew.

"Alright."

He stood there awkwardly for a minute before grabbing a beer from the fridge. "Oh, the truck in the driveway is yours. I got it from a friend. It uses up a lot of gas, but I'll cover it as long as you don't drive too much."

"Oh," I froze up, the kind gesture catching me off guard. It was probably nicer than anything Renee had ever done for me. I felt almost guilty about today in that instant. "Thank you." I said, trying to sound as sincere as possible. It was really nice of him/

He nodded uncomfortably and headed to the TV watch a game. I went upstairs, bummed that my high was gone. I was exhausted emotionally and physically and decided to just go right to bed.

The next morning I woke up and got into the shower, taking my time washing my hair- my favorite strawberry scented products doing wonders to calm my nerves. I quickly got dressed and put a little mousse in my hair to accentuate the curls and a small bit of mascara.

I walked downstairs just in time to see Jasper pulling into the driveway. Charlie wasn't home so I didn't have to deal with any explanations. I just quickly walked to the car since it was misting lightly outside and was likely to turn into a heavy rain by the end of the day. I missed the good weather from yesterday.

Jasper eyed my outfit with a smirk. I was dressed in a black leather jacket and black Bullet for my Valentine shirt along with a pair of white skinny jeans and black boots. "I figured I'd make a statement with my clothes."

He laughed. "You're going to stick out like a sore thumb in that school."

I shrugged. "Whatever."

We drove back to his house and he explained that his mother and father both worked so they wouldn't be home. We sat on his back porch and quickly passed a blunt between the two of us.

I wasn't feeling quite as high as I was yesterday but that was probably for the best. I wanted to at least be able to function on my first day of school while having the sensation of being high. It was much better than drinking, in my opinion. No hangovers and you're not a complete mess.

We headed back over to school and I looked around the parking lot. Most cars were old, much like the red truck I would be driving. The only knew ones were Jaspers, a silver 2009 Volvo, and a red 2006 Ford truck.

The few people that were already at the school were rushing to get into their classes and away from the cold, wet climate. I didn't blame them in the slightest. Jasper directed us towards the main office so I could speak with someone who worked at the school.

Jasper sat quietly in a seat, watching me as I spoke with a woman named Mrs. Cope. I couldn't lie; I liked his eyes on me. I wanted him to want me, just like that cheesy old song.

I double-checked with Mrs. Cope that my father had indeed stopped by early this morning and enrolled me. She gathered several papers for me, all the while speaking of how surprised they were when my father showed up this morning asking to enroll his daughter.

I'm pretty sure it was all the rage when my mother left my father, especially in this Christian community. And now the daughter of the flighty ex-wife finally shows up after fifteen years. It must be like some sort of soap opera for this woman. Stupid small town.

She handed me a schedule, a map of the school, and another paper that had school rules and policies. As if I'd read that.

Jasper looked over my shoulder as I checked my schedule. Damn, I got put in on level biology and history and I had to take PE. This school is the bane of my existence.

"Hey, we have AP lit together. Wow, Bella. You're in a lot of senior classes. You said you were a junior, right?" He asked, very impressed. I almost felt a little pissed that he was so shocked. I'm a smart little cookie.

"Yeah, I just turned seventeen last week."

Jasper headed us back towards his car. He leaned against it studying me. "You alright there, Swan?"

I nodded and pulled my bottom lip between my teeth. The fact that I was really starting a whole new school today a month after everyone else finally sunk in and left me reduced to a jumpy bundle of nerves.

I took another couple of breaths in an attempt to calm down. But it was no use. Having to deal with a bunch of new people left me feeling extremely anxious. Usually it didn't get to me as much as it was today, but the stress of the past week has left my nerves shot to hell and I was having trouble coping with it, hiding it- even with weed.

I blame Renee. I blame her for everything, for every shitty thing that has happened to me. How I hate that woman. I wish she would die and go to hell, where she belongs. I wasn't just being a typical angsty teen.

She never wanted to have me in the first place, but Charlie was against abortion so she kept me. Her mother hated her for having sex before marriage and practically disowned Renee, despite the fact that Renee and Charlie married right after I was born. After they graduated Renee signed the divorce papers and was gone. As I was growing up I was never showered with affection like any young girl should be, I was ignored and always sent off to my room to play while mommy "played" with her boyfriend. I was only ten when Renee started dating Phil and he started… God, I couldn't even think about it right now. I just felt sick to my stomach.

I felt Jasper wrap his arm around me and pull me to him hesitantly. At first I tensed, but I took a deep breath in and found his scent calming. So I kept taking deep breaths and nuzzling myself into his side until I felt like I'd calmed down.

I pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you, Jasper."

This time I was sure of the flush in his cheeks and grinned at him deviously. He rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Bella. You caught me off guard, that's all."

"Yeah, okay, Jasper." I teased. "Are you going to text me during class and keep me sane?"

He laughed, and I could detect a bit of relief in it. He probably thought I'd forgotten about his little blushes. I most certainly did not. "Of course, Bella. Anything you need."

I knew he meant it. This kid was my savior. "Thanks! Now, walk me to class?" I offered out my arm and he latched it with his. Together we walked to class and I did my best to ignore all the stares. None of them knew who the hell I was and they were all probably wondering what I was doing there.

Jasper headed to his class and I took a look around my class. Fucking everyone was wearing pastel. Seriously, I doubted any of these kids had realized that there were other options in the color wheel.

Anyway, I went to talk to my history teacher, trying desperately to ignore all the eyes on me. She was shocked at first that I was actually a student here and only believed me once she saw my transcript, which she read with wide, disbelieving eyes. She then sent me to an open seat next to a perky little girl with spiky black hair.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen. Welcome to Forks High. I love your shoes! And that's quite a shirt you've got there." She said all in one breath. My mind took a second to compute everything she had said in a matter of seconds.

"I'm Bella Swan. Thanks." I said simply, unsure of how to continue the conversation.

"Oh, so you're the chiefs daughter. Interesting…" She mused for a minute. "Why did you move here?"

I nodded. "Uh, it's complicated. I'd rather not talk about it…" I felt rather bad for not answering her question, even if it was rather prying of her to ask.

Her eyes widened. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to be nosy. I forget my manners so often you wouldn't believe it. Please, forgive me."

I laughed. "It's fine."

"So, how do you like Forks so far?" She asked but then something seemed to occur to her. "Wait, how long have you been here?"

"I just got here Sunday afternoon, actually. So I haven't really gotten to see much. I did make one friend though. His name is Jasper." I offered that bit of information to see how she would react, see if she would be rude to me like Jasper thought.

But her reaction wasn't exactly as I'd expect. A strange looked passed over her face, but only for an instant far too brief for me to identify. "That's nice. I don't really know him."

"Hm, that's strange. It's a small town. Doesn't everyone know everything about everyone else?" I asked, feeling a small knot in my stomach at the thought of everyone knowing everything about me.

"No." She answered, sounding a bit darker than I'd have expected. "But anyway, where did you move from? Last I heard you where in California when you first left."

What a not so subtle change in subject. "Oh, that was a while ago. We moved to Arizona when I was about eight."

The conversation continued for a while because the teacher was having problems with the schools shitty old projector. She was very energetic, but not annoyingly so, and liked to talk a lot. It was almost endearing. She so far hadn't mentioned anything about Jesus or how I was going to hell, so I decided she wasn't so bad.

Meanwhile I was texting Jasper. He was doing a good job of keeping me sane. Every time someone would whisper something and look in my direction, I just thought of Jasper and how if I hadn't of met him I'd been in deepest level of hell right now, instead of maybe one of the lesser levels. Because let's face it, any moment in high school, even at its very best is still sort of hellish.

The bell rang and Alice directed me to my next class, AP Spanish 6. I was damned good at Spanish. I even had the accent down.

As soon as I got into the class, I had to deal with the same crap- the astonishment and incredulity from the teachers and students, and not to mention the whispers and stares I received. I was directed to an empty desk and sat down in the back, not really paying attention as the teacher spoke.

I was too distracted by the most perfect looking boy I'd ever seen in my life. He had messy bronze hair and it barely covered a bit of his left eye, a perfect green replica of an emerald. He had a defined jawbone and angular features with perfect symmetry. His milky white skin covered his toned, but not bulky muscle. He looked like a god.

But then I heard him speak. He was going on about how God had really used him to touch many people in the volunteer project he helped out with this weekend. People were practically fawning over her and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Who cares? Not me, that's for sure.

That officially ended my attraction to the beautiful bronze haired boy and I decided to focus on the lecture my Spanish teacher was giving about pronoun placement. I was immediately bored because we'd already learned this crap in my other school. I felt the same way about what we learned in history, but that was a given because I was in AP history in my old school. Apparently AP history and biology were full already.

I was barely able to make it through the rest of the class period, but thankfully my next class had Jasper in it and then it was lunch. In class we were able to sit wherever we wanted, so Jasper was alone because no one wanted to sit with him. I felt very sad for him when he told me that, but he seemed to not really care. We passed notes the entire time. I had already studied Chopin, but I was a little worried about Jasper's grade on the other hand. Once again he said he didn't care.

The bell rang and Jasper and I headed to the cafeteria together.

"Hey, you want to go on a walk with me?" He asked and I nodded graciously. I was sure to be eyed by the whole student body if I were to go to lunch, especially since I was with Jasper "the heathen," as he likes to refer to himself.

Once we rounded the corner of the school where no one went, he took a turn onto what I'm guessing was a not widely used trail. When we were completely out of view he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a flask.

"I officially think I love you." I said while gaping happily at the object in his hands.

He grinned sheepishly and took a quick swig before passing it to me. I took a swig, scrunching my nose at the taste of the straight up vodka. God, that stuff does _not_ taste good at all.

"Sorry, I didn't think to bring a chaser. Next time we'll get a Gatorade or something?" He offered.

I nodded earnestly. "You need to hook me up, Jasper. I've got a flask but I really don't know how to get anything. I haven't even checked my dads house yet for a stash."

He laughed. "Yeah, I'll get you something. Don't worry."

"Thanks." I said simply and we passed the flask back and forth, joking happily.

By the time we had to get to class I was a little bit tipsy, but nothing too bad. I'd learned how to hold my alcohol well enough during my times in Arizona. Renee was always too busy getting drunk herself to notice any of the shit that happened right under her nose, not that she'd care anyway.

I tripped a little walking into class but thankfully no one noticed. I handed my schedule to my biology teacher and tried really hard not to sway or stand to close to him in case I smelled.

He then directed me to an empty seat in the back, which I was thankful for. I'd be doing a lot of sleeping in this on level class.

But then my lab partner arrived and took a seat, Mr. Beautiful and Religious. Just what I needed. I tried to ignore him but he started conversation.

"My name's Edward Cullen. That's an… interesting shirt you've got there…"

I rolled my eyes. How rude of him to insult me like that. "Yeah, well you and the pastel people can suck it. Wait, Cullen… Are you Alice's sister?" I was surprised my brain was even making connections right now.

Edward seemed a little shocked by my brashness, but whatever. He took a deep breath to start speaking and then instantly his eyes widened. "Are- are you _drunk_?" He scorned in a disgusted whisper.

"No, I'm not _drunk_. Do you have a problem?" I asked angrily. He was way too into my business.

"Do even you know how immoral that is? You're not even twenty-one and you're at _school_! Are you insane?" He raged, still whispering.

"Really? Huh. Failed to notice that one, thanks Captain Obvious." I rolled my eyes.

"You are, without a doubt, one of the most rude and profane people I have ever met!" I'm assuming that was supposed to be an insult. It was nothing compared to some of the things I've been called.

"Says the boy who in his second sentence ever speaking to me insults the shirt I'm wearing. Do me a favor and keep you and your religious bullshit to yourself, thanks." I quirked my head to the side and smiled disdainfully at him before turning my attention to Mr. Banner who had just taken his position at the front of the classroom.

"Alright class, today I'm officially assigning the dreaded science fair I'm sure you've all heard about. You have the rest of September until December. It's due the last day of school before we get out for the break and it will count as your midterm. I expect everyone to put a lot of time and effort into this project. We will have today, tomorrow and Wednesday to discuss it in class, but from Wednesday on everything you do will be out of class. I will, however, have random dates where I want a turned in progress report on your project. The dates are listed on the rubric I'm going to hand out in a minute. Now, take a look at the person sitting next to you, this is your partner on the project. No exceptions, so don't even ask."

My jaw dropped. You've got to be fucking _kidding_ me!

_**Well kiddies, that's it so far. Did you like? Let me know! REVIEW, por favor!**_


	2. Pray for Mercy, Instead of Time

_**Alright, I am so SO SOO sorry about how long its taken me to update. My life has been so crazy and its finally calmed down enough for me to quickly write a chapter and update this sad story. And note the fact that it was written quickly. I did rush this and its rather short and most likely filled with odd mistakes. I'm sorry about that but I figured it'd be better than nothing. **__**Minus the Bear- Into the Mirror.**_

_She sits down beside him_  
_ Without a hint of shame_  
_ Cause every thing's the same in its own way_  
_ Kisses her man's cheek_  
_ Her hunter eyes lock on her prey_

_ She signals you get what you pay for_  
_ And we could play a lot_  
_ You get what you pay for_  
_ But you do it for the taste of a good high_  
_ You do it for the sake of a hot night_

_ She senses the fear in him_  
_ And an irresistible kiss and the_  
_ Lie she hangs on his neck like a silver chain to her whim_  
_ Pull him into the mirror again_

BPOV:

I spent more time watching Edward move about on the court than I'd like to admit… Though I felt disgusted with myself, I just couldn't look away for too long. Eventually his vibrant hair would catch my attention and I'd find myself following him with my eyes. He had a certain grace and power when he played sports that made me ache. But I'm sure he'd probably have to go and ask for forgiveness if he even thought about sex. Prick.

Soon enough class was over and I headed to Jasper's car. On my way there, I passed Alice who waved happily at me and skipped off in a different direction. I leaned against the hood of his car, iPod still in my ears, just trying to unwind. My eyes closed of their own accord and my whole body yearned for the warmth of the sun again. I tilted my head back, imagining the rays slowly heating me to my core

"Hey," Jasper spoke suddenly, catching me off guard and causing me to jump. His voice had a smile in it.

"Hey, you scared me." I laughed a little and opened my eyes. "I wish the sun came out here."

Jasper shrugged. "You get used to it. Besides, the rain can be very calming."

I wrinkled my nose. "Meh. Let's go. I need a nap." I said just as a yawn crept into my voice.

He chuckled lightly. "C'mon, cutie. Let's get you home."

We got into the car together, a small smile still on my lips. Jasper was into me; I just hoped he wasn't expecting me to like him or anything of the sort. Relationships were just not my style. I know that sounds stupid or slutty, but I did not trust absolutely anyone nearly enough to let them be called my boyfriend.

If a relationship met my criteria than I didn't agree with the term boyfriend for the person I chose anyway, what perfectly inadequate names for the bond between two people who care for each other- although most people enter into relationships too early or with bad intentions. If I were to ever come across someone I trusted enough to form a relationship with, he'd be much more than just my "boyfriend." No, we'd have something profound and pure, or at least as much as someone like me could manage. I was quite defective and stained, after all.

"You okay over there? You seem deep in thought." Jasper asked, interrupting my musings.

"Yeah, just tired, like I said." I said, sounding about as exhausted as I was feeling. It seemed like all the stress of today decided to cover me in a blanket and was quickly working on putting me to sleep.

Jasper hummed. "Rough first day?" His eyes flashed over to where I was sitting briefly before he turned his attention back to the road.

"No worse than I was anticipating. It just took a lot out of me. Oh! I almost forgot to tell you. That ___über_ Christian, Cullen, tried to rat me out!"

Jasper's eyes widened and he practically screamed, "What?" And then he almost swerved off the side of the road. For a stoner, that boy really needed to learn how to relax.

"Calm down, it was fine. I was just really annoyed. He's such an ass. He comes in insults my clothing and then accuses me of being drunk for no real reason, other than the fact that I called him out on being a pastel-wearing, overly religious ass. But whatever, he pisses me off. He's in three of my fucking classes! I think I'm going to die!" I ranted for a good while, but I really needed to get all that out of me before my nap.

"So, he just randomly accused you of being drunk for no reason?" Jasper asked, seeming very skeptical.

"I do _not_ appreciate you doubting me, mister! He insulted me. I insulted him. He accused me of being drunk and then was most likely embarrassed when the teacher did not believe him." I grinned. Just thinking about how stupid he must have felt, even though he was actually right, made me all warm and fuzzy inside.

I grinning, but Jasper was gripping the steering wheel tightly and shaking his head. "You need to stay away from Edward!"

He was beginning to aggravate me. After the long day I'd had, I really did not need this. "I had no choice but to sit next to him. So could you, please, calm the fuck down?"

He glanced over at me then, apologetic. "Sorry, I worry sometimes."

I rolled my eyes. Thankfully, we were home. "Thanks for the ride. I'll text you later."

As much as I wanted to be annoyed by him, he was just so good looking. I knew I'd want to talk to him later, flirt some more, so I needed to end it on a good note. I hated ended things on a bad note- except for with that Edward Cullen. Bastard.

He smiled at me and waved before backing out and driving off. I went upstairs and stripped down to nothing but my t-shirt and underwear and slept until six.

EPOV:

I got home that day still so unbelievably frustrated by today; not even playing my hardest in gym helped. I just couldn't believe all that transpired. I come to class and see a new girl sitting in my seat, pretty yet satanic looking, but introduce myself nonetheless. I called her shirt interesting. She says something about the pastel people and then asks about my sister. I thought I smelled liquor but I couldn't be too sure; I'd never really smelled it much before. She absolutely goes off on me, but somehow manages to turn into a model citizen when talking to Mr. Banner. I didn't get it. I was so sure, but now I felt horrible for accusing her and possibly slandering her and judging her.

I decided I needed a shower and then to go read some of my favorite Bible passages on judging and acceptance, Romans, Corinthians and Matthew being my favorites. I needed a fresh reading of God's word if I was going to get through being partnered up with Bella.

She was not religious, that much was clear. She called what I was telling her "religious bullshit," though I couldn't really remember saying anything about God. I did however call her immoral, rude and profane. I grimaced. It seems I would also have to ask for forgiveness, from Bella and God.

After reading and praying a good bit, I went downstairs for dinner. My dad had an emergency at the hospital and Alice was still out with Rosalie, so it was just my mother and I. She instantly knew something was wrong and tried to get me to talk about it. I said I had a problem at school, but I didn't want to go into detail. I felt too ashamed to admit anything to my mother.

Both of my parents deserved to be classified as saints. My mother, while she had her spells of doubt, is one of the most non-judgmental people I know. She was so filled with wisdom and patience for all types of people. Despite the fact that I knew speaking with her would kindle inspiration and shed some light on how to deal with the situation, I couldn't admit my shortcomings to her.

She didn't press me. She never did. She would wait until I wanted to speak with her, when I was ready. So instead we sat in relative silence.

I was still feeling off and I hated that one girl could shake me so much from everything I'd been raised in. I guess living around here didn't allow much experience with non-believers; we're all peas of the very same pod- not that I was making excuses for my behavior.

BPOV:

I texted Jasper after I woke up, asking if he'd eaten. Charlie still wasn't home and I was craving some actual food and I hadn't shopped yet. Jasper responded that he had eaten, but he offered to go with me to get food. I quickly accepted the offer.

Jasper and I headed to a McDonalds and I got a kids chicken nugget meal. Those things were nasty, but I loved them anyway and it was all I could afford with the little money I had. I needed a job.

"Thank you for coming with me." I smiled at him as we pulled into my driveway.

He parked the car and I leaned over and kissed him. I surprised him and he stiffened, but I didn't stop. I pressed another kiss to his lips until he responded. I pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. He put a hand behind my head and we continued until I head the sound of a car approaching.

"Goodnight, Jasper." I smiled devilishly and stepped out of the car just as Charlie pulled into the driveway. I didn't look back at Jasper as I walked to my house.

I went inside and got a drink of water from the kitchen while I waited for Charlie to come inside.

"Who was that you were in the car with?" Charlie asked in the few minutes of relative silence after his entrance.

"That was Jasper. We went to McDonalds since we have no food. Could I get money to go grocery shopping after school tomorrow?"

"Not just junky teen food?" Charlie hesitated before giving me one of his credit cards.

"Trust me. Nothing can be junkier than the collection of food already in this house. Anyway, I used to cook all the meals when I lived with Renee. I know what I'm doing in a grocery store. And the kitchen."

Charlie allowed it, though still seemingly skeptic.

I was surprised I had a text from Jasper when I woke up the next morning. I figured he probably had no idea what to make of my kissing him. But he was asking about the rides and smoking. So I called him. We decided to meet up at his house and participate in illegal activities before driving separately to school.

Then I showered and got dressed. I decided to go for a less abrasive outfit according to Forks standards. It was a deep green dress/shirt. I'd kept it from when a boy left it at my house after a rather hasty exit. It fell off one shoulder so I had to wear a strapless bra. I wore a black belt around my true waste and on a pair of Mary Jane heels with a ruffled front on my feet. I pulled my long hair to the side and braided it. My only makeup was a red lip stain, nothing too vibrant though.

One last look in the mirror and I knew I'd probably have as many stares as I did yesterday. It might not have read "Bullet for My Valentine," but it might as well have screamed, "Look at me!" My legs looked fuckawesome and they were nice and smooth after shaving. Showing them would be sinful in Forks.

Thankfully, I was all for breaking every rule. So, when Jasper arrived to pick me up, I could only smile at the fact that my stylish black raincoat was longer than the dress I was wearing.

In fact, Jasper's eyes practically bugged out of his head when he opened the door. He gulped. "Hey, Bella.

"Hello, Jasper." I practically purred, just for effect. I smirked and walked past him into his house.

"So where is Rosalie during the mornings?" I asked, noticing that she wasn't home yesterday either.

"She goes to her friend Alice's house to get coffee. Apparently Alice's family imports really good cocoa beans from somewhere in South America." He shrugged like it was completely weird to him, but really, not a lot could trump a great coffee on an early morning.

We went to his back porch to partake in our new routine. Jasper already had something rolled and took a quick hit. "Maybe we shouldn't drink at lunch again."

"Fine." I pouted, but to be honest, I really didn't want to have to put up with Cullen's scrutiny again after drinking anyway.

We finished up and then went to school, parking next to each other in a more secluded part of the parking lot. I walked over to his car and leaned against the hood of it next to him. I placed a hand on his thigh, rather high up, and looked up into his eyes with hooded lids. "I'm going to owe you a lot after all of the free weed and alcohol you've given me."

But before he could respond the bell rang. "Uh… don't worry about it. Let's head to class."

I snickered. It was fun watching Jasper squirm. But as much as I loved playing with his mind, I really did want him. He'd probably never been with anyone before. I'd be his first.

I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Text me later." I chirped before skipping towards my class.

I was in much higher spirits than I was yesterday, probably because I was enjoying my flirting with Jasper. It must have been noticeable to people other than myself because it was the first thing Alice commented on, though definitely not the only thing. That girl could talk.

"You seem really happy this morning! Oh, I absolutely love your outfit. It's adorable! I wish my mother would allow me to dress differently. But she pays for everything and will promptly return or take away anything she doesn't approve of. It's such a pain!"

I laughed. "You should just hide what you don't want her to see and change once you leave the house then."

Her mouth opened and closed a few times. "I… don't know… if I could do that."

"You have a right to freedom of expression. You're not going to go to Hell for wearing something cute and not pastel, if that's what you're worried about." I drawled, somewhat sarcastic.

She let out an uncomfortable laugh. That was exactly what she was thinking. "She's my mother though. I should do what she wants."

"So even when you're in college and even for the rest of your life you're going to wear what your mother wants, do what your mother wants?" I questioned, getting a little too heated for the discussion.

"I don't know…" She trailed off. She probably had never been questioned like that before. I wondered if everyone obeyed their parents so blindly here.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to give you the third degree. " I apologized. She was the only person here who seemed decent other than Jasper. "I just get worked up about things like that. Maybe we shouldn't talk about it?"

She smiled graciously. "I understand. Some people don't get why children listen to their parents when it seems ridiculous. Sometimes even I don't get why I do it. I think I'm just too scared not too. I'm quite the chicken when it comes to defiance of authority." She shrugged sheepishly.

She was a good person, despite her cowardice.

"But wouldn't you like to be able to dress yourself any way you wanted?" I asked, wistful for her. I could almost feel her desire.

"You don't even understand." She answered instantly.

The teacher called attention to the front of the class where he lectured the entire period. I texted Jasper most of the period and when class ended Alice and I said quick goodbyes, but I felt that we had gotten to know each other better today. I'd gotten to see a glimpse of Alice I'm willing to bet not many people saw. Its funny the way people are willing to be themselves only when the people they are surrounded by are less than themselves in societies eyes, when they didn't have anything to lose.

My heart rate quickened when I realized that I'd be seeing Edward in a few moments. My initial instinct was to slow down, because more than anything, I really didn't want to see him right now. But then I decided I just wanted to get it over with and sped up to class.

My teacher was standing outside the door with small sheets of colored paper in a bowl. I reached in a picked one, deep green. I hoped that it wasn't a sign that I'd be partnered with Edward again.

I sat down in my seat, my stomach doing a constant series of flips until finally the rest of the class had arrived. They were all discussing the colors of their papers and searching to see who had it's partner.

"Who has green?" A deep voice boomed from the black of the classroom.

I turned around to see a high schooler the size of a professional football player, or a body builder, holding up a deep green slip of paper. I raised mine and smiled weekly and hoped he wasn't a total meathead.

"Go sit with your partners." The teacher announced, already done with the commotion that having partners causes amongst high school students.

"Hey! I'm Emmett!" He greeted with a huge smile on his face.

"Hi, my name's Bella." I offered him my hand to shake.

He looked down at my hand and let out a loud laugh, but shook it nonetheless. "Nice to meet you, Bella. I need to admit something before we start." He was all seriousness and paused for a moment. "I am absolutely terrible at Spanish."

I giggled. "Well, it's just your luck, Emmett, that I happen to be amazing at Spanish."

He smiled. "Good, then I officially appoint you the leader of Team Emmett Is Awesome. I took the liberty of naming the team myself." The boy was hilarious, just one giant sized goofball.

I looked over to see Edward watching me with a curious look on his face. That's right, pretty boy. I am plenty civilized. I just loathe you. He instantly looked away and focused on the teacher who was about to speak.

She gave us the rules to the vocabulary building game we were supposed to play and went to her desk to grade papers. She was basically oblivious to everything going on. In pretty much every other school on the planet, some student would have take the opportunity to be a dick and ruin it for everyone, but that didn't happen in Forks. And other than the occasional small ruckus, the class was relatively focused.

Emmett was actually pretty great and we got along well. He made fun of me a lot and I got him right back every time. I could see why Jasper liked him.

The bell rang and Emmett called a loud goodbye to me as he headed out the door while I was finishing packing up. Edward's eyes found mine once again as I laughed and returned the sentiment in a flirty fashion. Something about the way he looked at me made me heart skip a beat and I hated him for it.

I glared at him and headed out the door to go meet Jasper in lit.

EPOV:

I didn't even realize that Bella was in my second period class until Emmett's loud voice caught my attention. Who would Emmett have to introduce himself to in this town? That's when I heard that same voice that had produced the hurtful words that elicited shameful responses in me, that same voice that had plagued my thoughts since sixth period yesterday.

I was sorry to admit that I was actually surprised she could act like a decent human being. As I watched her converse with Emmett she seemed sweet, softer than she did yesterday. She wasn't wearing that unpleasant shirt today; she was prettier this way. In fact, she was beautiful, but I did not find her attractive. Her heart was too blackened for that.

I couldn't keep my wandering eyes away from her for too long. Her laughter would always catch my ears- she had a lovely voice when it wasn't spewing hate- and she was quite charming, though too seductive. Her very disposition was alluring, although it didn't seem as though she was doing it on purpose. She was witty, even in Spanish.

It will be very interesting to see how differently she acts toward me. The spiteful woman was surely to come back.

_** Love it? Hate it? Let me know and REVIEW! Your reviews are always appreciated greatly. Thank you :)**_


	3. She Don't Play Nice

My lone ranger,  
The heat exchanger  
Is living in this figure 8  
Now I'll do my best to recreate.  
And Sweet precision.  
And soft collision  
Our hearts about to palpitate  
Now I find it hard to separate.

_**Hard to Concentrate by The Red Hot Chili Peppers. **_

_**AHHH I'm so sorry it's taken me forever to update this. My life has been unbelievably crazy lately, but I've finally gotten some time to write... So, without further adeu... Here is the next chapter! (But with a quick recap first since it has been sooo long!)**_

_**RECAP: Bella moves from Arizona to Forks and meets Jasper in a restaurant. They hang out and smoke together a lot. Edward is in several of Bella's classes and is very Christian, while Bella is atheist. They don't like each other immediately, but they have to work together on a project.**_

EPOV:

"The new girl seems really cool. She's funny." Emmett said as he walked up to me after Spanish.

I was still watching her retreat. She looked sinuous and I felt ashamed for watching her. I wasn't even sure what she was wearing could be constituted as a dress… I think it was a shirt. Either way, it revealed far too much of her shapely legs. I thought of her future husband. He probably wouldn't want other people to be able to watch her like I currently was. Admiring her far more than was decent. Even I felt repulsed by the way I watched her. The whole debacle was just indecent.

"And I can see you… appreciate her as well." Emmett chuckled.

At being caught, I felt so ashamed, so I decided to change the subject. "I met her yesterday. We didn't get along well."

Emmett looked at me. He knew I was changing the subject, but that was what I loved so much about him. Emmett knew when not to push me. "Really? What happened?"

I explained to him the whole situation and he just laughed, typical Emmett. Clearly, he enjoyed the fact that I made a complete bum out of myself and also seriously insulted the character of a girl I obviously knew nothing about.

"Oh, Eddie," Emmett laughed. "You need to let loose a little bit."

"If I let loose, then I'd wind up no different than any other godless soul." I said, instantly on edge.

He shook his head, but walked away. A ringing noise signaled that both Emmett and I were a few minutes away from being late to class and we both scurried off.

After just a few more bells, I found myself sitting nervously in my desk in biology. I wasn't sure what I'd say to her when she walked in. I already knew I wanted to apologize for everything and I'd thought off and on all day about the possible ways of going about it. But as soon as I sat down, every good phrase and well thought out sentence went out my head. Before I could recall a single thing, I saw those luminescent legs out of the corner of my eye.

Bella did not look at me, but I could feel the ice. She hated me and I felt a whole new rush of self-loathing. For someone so highly reputed as a sound Christian, I sure could play the devil's advocate when it concerned that beautiful sinner. _Beautiful sinner_… My thoughts amaze even me sometimes…

"Isabella?"

Her eyes flickered to mine, but she said nothing.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. I was rash to judge and wrongly accuse you of being drunk. I don't know what came over me to say that… I'm so, so sorry for besmirching your name like that. I'm honestly not that sort of person. I hope you can look past this and let me redeem myself in your eyes."

I looked expectantly at her, gauging her reaction. As I waited, she sat there, lips pursed and brows furrowed. "And?" She finally spoke.

"And… what?" I asked, not sure what else she wanted from me.

"You judged me because of my shirt. You called my shirt interesting, which was very insulting with the infliction and tone you used." Bella looked at me now, her eyes ablaze.

"Oh," I stopped. I hadn't even realized that my calling her shirt interesting was what had set her off. "I'm truly sorry for everything that happened yesterday. Can we start off fresh? We do have a very important project we have to work together on."

This time I watched her with hope. I could see her mulling the idea over in her head, not exactly pleased, but certainly not with the same bitter disdain so plain on her face as before.

"Well, I'll be cordial, at least," was all she said before she turned her head to face the front of the classroom again.

I couldn't lie. I was mildly disappointed that she didn't immediately forgive, but I knew that I could make her see that I was truly sorry if I treated her as a Christian man ought to treat his fellow child of God. So throughout the class as the teacher talked, I plotted. Even though I knew it wasn't good to plot because God's plan would trump mine if mine weren't what was meant to be, I came up with a plan anymore. I will get Bella to forgive me and perhaps even change her thoughts about Christians and God in general.

BPOV:

At the end of class, I stood to gather my things and put them away. I expected Edward to just walk away, but instead he was standing close by, looking at me expectantly.

"Do you want to walk with me to class? I'll carry your books for you." He reached and took my heavy literature book before I could protest.

"What? Are you courting me now?" I asked, slightly uncomfortable with the thought of him walking me to class. I honestly didn't want to be associated with Thumper King of the Bible Clan.

He almost choked, probably on his own saliva. "No, goodness no. I'm not going to date until I'm out of college. I remembered you're also in my gym class and thought that maybe we could walk together and discuss our project or something? It's just someone to walk with, Bella. Please don't fight this cause I can see you're about to."

I sighed and closed my mouth against all protests. "Just for this project… Don't make the mistake of thinking I like you as a person or that I've forgotten what you did."

He nodded and looked rather ashamed again. Edward certainly did put on a good show. "So what do you want to do as our science fair project?" He asked as we started walking.

We didn't get too far in discussing the project. I was slightly too uncomfortable to really focus on science fair topics. As we walked through the halls, eyes followed us the entire time. I saw this one curly haired girl who fawned over Edward the first day look me up and down and then whisper something to another blonde girl.

"You have such a lovely fan club." I muttered.

Edward looked over at the two girls and blanched before he could think to hide it.

"What? You don't adore your fans as well. That girl looks about ready to mount you and ride like a horse." I laughed as I looked over at the curly haired girl.

A look of pure horror passed over his features. "She would never. Jessica is a good girl… with good values. And she comes from a good family. And you're a lady. You shouldn't talk like that."

"Sorry, but I'm as crass as they come, Edward, darling. So you'll just have to fucking get used to it." I grinned at him sarcastically.

Edward shook his head. "You don't have to be so rude."

"And profane?" I asked, recalling his words from yesterday.

He blanched again, "Sorry."

I rolled my eyes. "See you after class, Eddie."

We parted ways at the doors to the lockers. Instead of entering the girls' locker room, I went ahead and took my seat at the top of the bleachers and mulled over yet another strange event. For a small town, there sure seemed to be more than enough to keep myself busy.

And as the minutes ticked on during gym, I watched everyone else goof off and attempted to conceive a way that would allow me to get out of gym and able just sit in the bleachers every day. But mostly I watched Edward as he tossed a football with some blonde boy who seemed scrawny and physically immature next to him. The poor boy's muscles couldn't compare with the way Edward's much larger ones flexed and stretched with his every movement. It was practically unfair trying to compare any boy next to Edward, even Jasper who was a very close second.

It was such a shame then that the boy had to be such a prick and so in love with a god that didn't exist. I sure as hell know that reading the Bible couldn't bring him half as much enjoyment or peace as smoking a joint and then laying back in the sun with good music playing and a warm body to curl up against.

Goddamn Thumper King.

After gym I made my way to Jasper's car, where he was already seated inside with the car turned on. I sped up slightly and was seated next to him soon enough.

"So I heard you were walking with Cullen? I thought that he hated you." Jasper questioned with a slight curiosity in his voice that never boded well for the future.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Apparently his good Christian values made him feel guilty for "falsely" accusing me and slandering my good name." I grinned.

Jasper chuckled for a moment. "So then he walks with you to class?"

"He wants to make it up to me and also we needed to talk about the science fair project. Told you that you were freaking out for nothing yesterday. I had it all under control. But anyway, what are you doing today?"

"Nothing at all, why? Did you have something in mind?"

"Grocery shopping?" I suggested with a hesitant laugh.

"Toking and grocery shopping?" Jasper suggested in the same tone.

I told him I loved him with all my heart and so we stopped at my house and smoked a quick bowl before heading to the Forks grocery store with Charlie's checkbook just like he told me to.

While in the store, Jasper and I couldn't keep from laughing as we went down the isles and my scatterbrain tried to remember all the items on my list because it apparently fell out of my pocket somewhere between the car and the store. It was pouring outside and there was no way in hell I was going out there and looking for it, so I just decided to wing it.

"Are _you_ cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs?" Jasper asked in the most serious tone he could muster.

"Why, yes! I'm positively bananas for Cocoa Puffs!" I spoke also in a serious British accent.

Only Jasper could make grocery-shopping fun. Or at least it was fun until I saw that all too familiar bronze hair coming down the cereal isle next to what I'm assuming was his mother…

EPOV:

"Why, yes! I'm positively bananas for Cocoa Puffs!" I heard that all too familiar voice call out in a… British accent?

My mother and I walked down the isle until we were face to face with Bella. The odds that the both of us would want Cocoa Puffs at the same time… Lovely.

"Hi, Bella, Jasper." I nodded at both of them respectively. "This is my mom, Mrs. Esme Cullen. Mom, this is Bella, the girl I'm working with on the science fair project."

Bella reached out her hand and took my mom's and flashed her the most dazzling smile I think I'd ever seen. "It's lovely to meet you, Mrs. Cullen. It was nice seeing you, Edward. Jasper and I have to finish shopping so I can make dinner and feed my poor father. He really is quite an awful cook. See you tomorrow!"

With one last smile, she turned on her heel and wheeled her cart in the opposite direction that I'd just come from.

"She certainly is beautiful, Edward. You said she's chief Swan's daughter? That poor girl must have had a really rough life, going through a parent's divorce is hard on a child. And, don't you mention this to any of your friends, but Isabella's mom had a drinking problem as well when she took Bella with her. Don't you ever forget that not everyone has lived the same life as you have and you can't always hold people to the same standards as your own."

My mom gave me a pointed look that instantly made me realize she always knew exactly what was going on with me. Her eyes did not miss a thing.

BPOV:

Dark eyes watched me, peering through an array of strands of straw colored hair. His bowed head rose so that his eyes could meet mine. There was a danger in the way his eyes followed me. It was predatory almost, the expression in his eyes.

I was the girl that kissed boys with reckless abandon. I enjoyed life better that way. I didn't think before I acted, and yet rarely ever took responsibility for my actions. I was selfish and behaved coldly towards the world because that was the only way I knew how to live. I never learned how to love and treat people properly because no one ever taught me these things.

While Charlie would have been a good candidate for teaching me these things, he never really got the opportunity. At a young age, I was exposed to nothing but the fighting and constant hostilities of Renee and the subdued compliance of Charlie, who wanted nothing more than to appease fucking Renee. He was too lost in losing his wife to notice he was also losing a child. All I was left to learn from was Renee. My provocative banter with Jasper was the cause of my self-analyzation this morning. When I was with him, I toyed with his emotions and teased him all for my own twisted amusement. It was the same thing with every one I interacted with. I couldn't lie and say I didn't know the underlying cause of all my shameful games. I knew well what it was, but I was otherwise powerless to stop it. I thrived off the moments that put people at my mercy. I was particularly adept at reading people and I used this skill to manipulate them, bend them to whatever whims I desired. I thoroughly disgusted myself.

"Bella," Jasper's voice brought me back from my abstractions. His outstretched arm offered me a lighter.

My eyes quickly returned to his and then flicked down to the lighter in his palm, then back up. Jasper looked upon me with concern. I took the lighter for the unlit cigarette that hung loosely between my lips. I blinked several times, trying to reacquaint myself with the present moment.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." I offered lamely as I flicked the lighter to life and watched as the tobacco caught fire.

I knew I would be lost in my thoughts all nights after Jasper left so I could cook, left alone to contemplate my character and the way I live my life. I heaved a frustrated sigh. I didn't want to be left alone only to continue spiraling downward into darkness, consumed by its haunting allure. These toxic thoughts set my brain ablaze, and, despite my efforts, I cannot put them out.

Jasper finally asked me what was wrong after slowly exhaling smoke through pursed lips. I felt a strong urge to kiss him in that moment.

I shrugged and offered up a lame excuse. "I'm tired. Brain dead." My laughter that followed was flat.

His eyes searched me, but I kept my gaze trained on the cigarette as he flicked the cigarette between his fingers. "Okay," he finally said.

I sighed. Jasper was good. He knew when not to press matters and that made me like him all the more. We finished our cigarettes in relative silence and soon it was time for Jasper to leave, but I didn't want him to go. At least when someone was there I had to at least try to put on a brave front.

"Would you like to come inside with me? Help me put them away, perhaps?" I asked sheepishly, though I wasn't sure why.

"If it's okay with your dad."

I paused only for a second. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him. That's motto I live by. So c'mon!" I grabbed him by the hand before he could protest and led him to the kitchen, where he helped me find a home for all of the new groceries.

It wasn't long before all the groceries were put away and Jasper was looking at my in a way that made my skin tingle. Two quick strides and my short arms were able to find their way up to Jasper's neck. His head bowed and I watched momentarily as his eyes flickered shut, then only to close mine as well. My body flushed with pleasurable heat and his arms tightened around my waist and our lips moved in harmony, aggressive with a peculiar touch of hesitance.

What felt like only moments later, I found myself hoisted onto the counter top behind me my legs pulling Jasper in closer. His large hands were applying delicious pressure on my thighs as they rested- far up enough to make me ache, yet not far enough to be indecent.

A ringing noise was all it took to send Jasper into the air and a good foot away from me. I glared at the offensive telephone hanging on the wall and slid off the countertop in a huff to answer it.

"Hello?" I spat into the phone, as if the person on the other end knew what they were interrupting.

"Hi, my name's Stephanie. I'm with the Washington Free Press Association. I was wondering if you had any time to answer a few que-"

Abruptly, I slammed the phone into the receiver. Really? REALLY? "A survey." I muttered. "A fucking survey."

Jasper just laughed. I'm glad he was amused. I was about to get all hot and heavy with this boy until the stupid phone scared him, and now he's laughing! I glared at him.

"Don't glare at me! It wasn't _my_ phone that rang… I should have been home a little while ago anyway." He said as he shoved his phone back into his jean pocket.

I pouted at him. "Can't you stay a little longer? This house is so lonely when it's just me."

Jasper's strong hands weighed down my shoulders as he pressed a kiss to my forehead. "I'm sorry. My mom's already texted me twice."

I stopped listening after I'm sorry. Whatever the excuse, it doesn't change the outcome. I nodded.

Jasper grabbed his coat from the back of a chair and headed towards the door. I wasn't upset enough that he was leaving to let him leave without a proper goodbye. So before he turned around to close the door, I had already started running to catch him. I jumped on him just as he turned and he caught me in his arms. I had to admit, it was adorable. His nose briefly brushed against mine before he pressed a searing kiss to my lips.

"Goodnight, Bells." He breathed.

"Night," I whispered in return, equally breathless.

Well, damn. I was about to burst into flames, the ignition in my pants. Needless to say, I was no longer feeling melancholy. It was replaced by an intense longing to be pressed close against a certain blonde boy.

I walked into my first period class that morning and instantly saw Alice's eyes glaze over when she saw my outfit. I think she even started to drool a little bit.

"Oh my gosh! I absolutely _love_ those jeans! And oh my God, I'm about to die. THOSE HEELS!" She was squealing by the end of her sentence.

I looked down on my dark wash jeans that were ripped and faded in all the right places and then folded just a little bit to really show off the silver glittery Guess shoes on my feet, which were completely adorable. I had to admit. I matched it with my black tank top that said No.1 in silver glitter on it.

"Want to go to the mall with me after school today?" I asked with a smirk.

Looking like she was in complete agony, Alice took a deep breath. Finally, she spoke. It was barely a whisper. "Yes."

"Excellent." I was beaming!

My spirits were still soaring with my recent accomplishment as I walked into Spanish class. My spirits only got even higher when Emmett pulled my into a huge bear hug as soon as I entered the classroom. I squealed with pleasant surprise.

"Hello, beautiful!" He spun me around as he spoke.

"Well, hello there." I purred, but then burst out laughing. I already knew that one could never take Emmett seriously.

He grinned and then ruffled my hair a little bit. "So, where do you sit? I've decided to extend my charity work towards the new girl! Aren't I sweet?"

I laughed. "Oh, thank you so, so much… It means a lot, how much you genuinely want to be my friend." My tone was incredibly sarcastic, but I lead him to the empty seat beside my seat anyway. "Viola, charity a la Bella." I made a grand gesture to the seat as Emmett sat down in it.

"Why, thank you! I'm glad I can get a couple hours knocked out in Spanish class. I'm going to need you to sign off on it though… Just for the record." He said with mock seriousness.

So, I punched him in the arm.

"Ow! Bella that really hurt! You don't hit like a girl!" He whined as he groped the area I hit.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't be a baby."

EPOV:

I walked into Spanish class today and sat down. I noticed Emmett standing sketchily next to the door, but I didn't question him. Emmett was always doing weird things. He was probably trying to scare someone.

And of course, the next person that walked in the door was Bella, who immediately was swooped into a giant hug and spun around. She screamed a little bit, but they were both laughing. She even made a flirty remark to him. I couldn't quite describe the feeling that coursed through my veins as I watched their encounter and saw him head towards her desk, leaving the one he was supposed to sit in next to me vacant.

Was I jealous?


End file.
